In the Simplest of Terms
by ChekhovTheTroper
Summary: Another addition to the 50 Sentences genre that explores the twisted friendship between Charles Lee Ray and Sheriff Woodrow Pride.


**DISCLAIMER: Do not expect any legal possession of ****_Toy Story _****or ****_Child's Play_**** from me. This is another addition to LJ's horse-beating "50 Prompts, 50 Sentences" topic. Nothing more, nothing less…now excuse me while I try to search for some Chucky/Andy fanfics…hey, don't look at me like that! :S**

* * *

**I: Arrival**

Bonnie's toys hadn't planned on welcoming a new member into the household—let alone someone as disturbed as Chucky Ray—but when they ventured outside and saw the redheaded doll wandering the streets, Woody was quick to pull him away from an oncoming car.

**II: Disgust**

For such a momentous reputation he bragged about, the only thing the toys quailed from was Chucky's crass behavior and his constant rummaging through the refrigerator for a drink.

**III: Fascination**

Woody wouldn't harm a fly (all the toys knew _that_), and for some unknown reason, Chucky's rampant bloodlust had been disabled; but the once-man's lewd cackles that mingled with his angry honesty always seemed to fascinate Woody.

**IV: Secrecy**

Until Bonnie's mother became desperate to find a Christmas gift for her child, Chucky had to spend most of his days hiding in the places like the laundry basket, or in the child's self-proclaimed Memory Box along with pictures of her father.

**V: Plan**

Although it took a hell of a long time to find it, Chucky dashed into the local GoodWill and hopped into the toy barrel before anyone (especially Bonnie's mother) could notice him.

**VI: Bonnie**

Bonnie loved Chucky from the moment he was given to her, and although her mother had an unexplained incertitude towards his big, blue eyes, she managed a few chuckles, turning her attention to the shimmering Christmas tree.

**VII: Smile**

Chucky rarely smiled whenever Bonnie was gone, and the resigned half-smirk never matched the flagrant cheeriness of the façade that resumed at the sound of thunderous feet down the hallway.

**VIII: Retort**

At first, Chucky's obnoxious jokes were always superfluous, but when Woody began to counter him with his own retorts ("Quite the sharp tongue for a prissy little Western dildo," Chucky remarked), the tension had slowly begun to melt.

**IX: Questions**

Chucky was never shy about asking questions—or answering them, for that matter—but when he asked about Bonnie's father, the room fell into a timid silence.

**X: Backstory**

When Chucky was queried about his backstory, as the others' were riddled with schmaltzy, optimistic fluff, he simply shrugged and said, "The less you know, the better."

**XI: Nighttime**

When everyone was asleep and Chucky was caught in some insomniac movie-realization about himself, he'd always see Woody pace back and forth on the windowsill.

**XII: Pranks**

One day, the Peas-in-a-Pod had planned a prank on Chucky (they had set up an automatic sprinkler system with only a few water-guns and some surprisingly elaborate usage of yo-yo strings); but when the trap fell apart and Chucky turned around, he simply shook his head, twiddling a pair of scissors in his hand.

**XIII: Loony**

"She almost reminds me of Tiff," Chucky said, pointing at Jessie, "except she looks more like some Hanna-Barbera loony than a whore, and that's not necessarily a bad thing."

**XIV: Red**

Chucky never seemed to escape the color red, and evidence was proven by some haphazardly-stitched pajamas Bonnie made for him while she was at school.

**XV: Mother**

Bonnie's mother, Mrs. Anderson, always tried her hardest to support her child, in spite of the absence of Mr. Anderson; but whenever she appeared in sight, Woody could not deny the undecipherable rage boiling in Chucky's eyes.

**XVI: Human**

Eventually, Chucky had made mention of his existence, and when Rex bubbled with questions about why he hasn't become human again, Chucky made his glowering reply: "Explain to me how you all are more human than me, first."

**XVII: Fear**

Woody felt unusually sympathetic towards Chucky, and the mysterious intrigue surrounding him could draw anyone into his path, but Woody had an irrefutable foreboding about who this Chucky Ray really was.

**XVIII: Alcohol**

"You'll get used to it," Chucky assuaged Woody, who was coughing and gagging from the foreign taste of _joven _tequila.

**XIX: Understanding**

Chucky could never explain why he stopped his serial killer ways, but when he dreamt of anything, it was always spilt sanguine warmth that jutted from the toys' necks…something he wished they understood.

**XX: Movie**

Every Sunday morning, when the Andersons were gone for a three-hour service at church, the toys would pick a movie to watch on Demand; Chucky's constant browsing through the horror film section was quite leery, to say the least.

**XXI: Damballa**

One night, while Chucky searched through Mrs. Anderson's jewelry box, the presence of a bronze pendant with a ruby tacked in the center stuck out like a sore thumb, and Chucky slid it into his overalls' pocket.

**XXII: Libido**

Jessie and Buzz were a well-known couple within the gang of toys, and Chucky had made several demeaning jokes about his ex-wife Tiffany before, but his questions about how toys could feel each other up without any _human _intention were more disturbing than annoying.

**XXIII: Blonde**

When Mrs. Anderson decided to dye her hair blonde, Woody made sure to keep Chucky's urge to chop her hair off at bay.

**XXIV: Confusion**

"It's almost amazing how easy it is to fuck with my mind," Chucky grumbled, staring at the empty, inebriated ghost in the toy mirror's reflection.

**XXV: Intoxication**

Woody never adapted to the concept of binge drinking, but whenever Chucky had stumbled into the room drunk, the sense of abandoned humor was evident, as if to be described as a contact high.

**XXVI: Playtime**

"You owe me for this one, cowboy," Chucky muttered while Woody snickered at the sight of Bonnie straightening the glittering tiara on the doll's head.

**XXVII: Choice**

Buzz once asked Woody why he was so adamant on bringing Chucky into the gang, and all Woody said was, "I don't know if we really had much of a choice."

**XXVIII: Karaoke**

During a night of karaoke singing to celebrate having the house to themselves for the week, Jessie pulled Woody aside and whispered, "Next time, I'll be the singer and Chuck can serve the drinks, okay?"

**XXIX: Scars**

"I used to have scars on my face," Chucky once told Woody, joining him on the windowsill, "but now that they're gone, they just hurt more."

**XXX: Father**

It was never specified what happened to Mr. Anderson, but when Chucky found a picture of him rubbing Mrs. Anderson's pregnant belly, Chucky immediately went downstairs and pitched it into the restless fire that grinned within the fireplace.

**XXXI: Hallway**

Woody would often find Chucky sleeping in the hallway, and when Mrs. Anderson began to scold Bonnie for leaving her toys askew throughout the house, Woody began dragging him back into Bonnie's room and shutting the door.

**XXXII: Comfort**

Chucky would become furious whenever Woody voiced his condolences, and he refused to be patronized by any of the toys, but whether he was recovering from a dizzying hangover or was caught in a nightmare about two bad people coming to take him back home, the only thing Woody would do was pat his shoulder.

**XXXIII: Blatancy**

Even when Chucky came into their lives, they didn't have to be worry about being caught; however, when Woody found Chucky trying to sneak into Mrs. Anderson's bedroom, they had to affirm the guidelines again.

**XXXIV: Dreams**

They were luscious dreams—_and the blade slides in like butter, the screaming stops and I don't, I don't see the eyeballs turning anymore, but they can't scream, no they're toys, they don't know me, I'm human I'M FUCKING HUMAN_—and every time, Chucky jolted awake with a smothered scream in his throat that was mollifyingly elated.

**XXXV: Argument**

During an argument with Jessie over his attitude becoming more repulsive than normal, she noticed Chucky using all his strength to loosen his fist and turn away without a second thought.

**XXXVI: Blood**

It was nauseating to see Chucky fall from heights or goof around with sharp objects, because the sight of blood was contrary to them, but Woody had the leaden knowledge that when these "accidents" became frequent, they were everything but that.

**XXXVII: Resentment**

Chucky noticed his friends' agitated stares, and his smirk appeared more malicious, as they never knew what it would be like to always bleed, but _never die_.

**XXXVIII: Abuse**

Woody made a vigilant observation of Chucky's mannerisms—his constant talk about sex, his disbelief when they sympathized for him, the opaque need to hurt, his adamant avoidance of Bonnie's mother or any mentions of the missing father—and the realization of what the Ray household was like made him sick to his knees.

**XXXIX: Friends**

Chucky sat on the windowsill, watching that rare instance of Woody sleeping in the arms of that little girl, and whispered sullenly, "If you think we're really friends, I'd suggest you keep quiet before I rip more than your goddam arm off."

**XL: Andy**

Just the single mention of that name, no matter which one Woody was confiding about, took away any other thought in Chucky's mind.

**XLI: Knives**

Chucky spent his time in the kitchen at night, and the flyblown joy written across his face smudged the stale glint of every single knife.

**XLII: Hatred**

He counted every single name in his mind, making special note of the doting family that pulled out of the driveway.

**XLIII: Attack**

All he had to do was hide the knife in his pocket, along with the stolen pendant, and lunge forward when he reached the threshold of Hell.

**XLIV: Lightning**

Everything struck him like lightning—the fist connected with Woody's face, the knife was unsheathed, and something knocked him into the closet.

**XLV: Defeat**

Woody led the toys out of the house, but when he held the confiscated knife in his hand, a queasy thought reminded him that this was bound to happen from the beginning.

**XLVI: Mortality**

"Just try and kill me, cowboy, because I'll _always_ come back!"

**XLVII: Fight**

All Woody remembered upon waking up from his comatose state was the laughter that reverberated when those hands wrapped around his neck, and the runnels of blood that dripped from Chucky's face.

**XLVIII: Disappearance**

Thankfully, the other toys were unscathed and they were able to clean up the mess before the Andersons came home; the only thing that mystified them was how Chucky managed to disappear without a trace…

**XLIX: Replacement**

When a new Chucky appeared only a week after leaving, the toys took uneasy comfort in this doll's unmarred face and chipper attitude.

**L: Remembrance**

The only thing Chucky left behind that only Woody knew about was a broken pendant on the porch with the skittering remains mixed in a red puddle and spelling out in the midnight lambency: _DAMBALLA!_

* * *

**A/N: So, yes, this is the umpteenth addition to the 50 Sentence community on LJ, and I wanted to do something a little different. Crossing over ****_Toy Story_****, one of the most memorable children's films of all time, with something as campy and illogical as ****_Child's Play_****, sounds stupid, doesn't it? And…yeah, it actually is. Since nothing makes sense in that film, I'll let you draw your own conclusion as to how Chucky ended up in a new Good Guy doll and met Woody along with the other toys. The Heart of Damballa refuses me to do it, but you're free to go!**

**Either way, leave a review telling me what you thought of this monstrous oddball and I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. :)**

**-Peace from the gun-troper**


End file.
